Remember
by Darkloverz
Summary: Carlos is feeling down because Logan is going to vist family for two weeks


It was a gloomy night in apartment 2J…you see Logan was going to visit his parents for a week, that meant a whole week away from his boyfriend Carlos and well Carlos wasn't taking it too well. When Logan told Carlos about the trip he instantly was sad he and Logan hadn't been away from each other since they began to date. Logan was leaving in the morning and he was expecting Carlos to freak out or something earlier in the day, but it never happened so he assumed Carlos was ok…yeah Logan was wrong.

**Logan's P.O.V**

I was lying in bed sleeping well I was until I heard sniffling I turned my bed side lamp on and looked at Carlos to see if he was crying…and he was.

"'Litos? Baby what's wrong?" I asked as I leaned to look at his face

"N-Nothing Logie go back to sleep…I'm fine" Carlos said as he tried to control his whimpers

"Baby if it was nothing you wouldn't be crying…now tell me what's wrong" I said as I rolled him so he was lying on his back, it broke my heart to see tears streaming down his face. I hated to see him cry; I wiped away his tears and waited for him to tell me what was bothering him.

"I don't want you to go" Carlos said hardly above a whisper

"'Litos it's only for a week, I'll be back before you know it" I said as I leaned down and gave him a light kiss on the lips

"B-But what if you go home and remember how much you miss it there and you don't come back" Carlos said as tears began to roll down his face again

"Carlos even if I do miss home…I'll come back, do you want to know why?" I asked him as I once again wiped his tears away

"Why?" Carlos asked me as he looked up at me with sad brown eyes

"You" I said simply

"Me?" Carlos asked

"Yes you" I said as a giggle escape my lips

"I don't understand Logie" Carlos said

"Carlos you are my reason to come back, you're my boyfriend and well I care about you" I said, Carlos and I hadn't said 'I love you' to each other yet, but I knew I loved him. Carlos let a yawn out and I knew he was tired.

"Come on let's go to sleep" I said

"Will you tell me a story?" Carlos asked, I smiled at his cuteness but nodded

"What story do you want?" I asked

"How about the story about when we started dating" Carlos said as he looked at me

"Ok sounds good to me" I said

**Flashback**

"Carlos would you hurry up! Gustavo is already pissed at us" Logan said as he tried to hurry his best friend up

"I'm coming Logie!" Carlos said as he ran out of his room that he shared with Logan, he made his way to his best friend with a smile plastered on his face.

"Let's go" Logan said as he dragged the hyper Latino out of the apartment they were already late for the meeting with Gustavo. As the two teens made their way to the studio Carlos began to talk

"Hey Logie can I ask you something?" Carlos asked

"Um I guess" Logan said as he looked at Carlos

"Why do you and Camille keep breaking up?" Carlos asked not paying attention to brunette that just stopped infront of him.

"W-We just grew apart that's all" Logan said as he tried not to blush, you see the real reason why Logan and Camille had broken up was because of Carlos. Logan would always talk about Carlos and finally it became clear to see that Logan liked Carlos maybe even loved him, Logan denied any feelings that he had towards Carlos, but in the end he broke and told Camille the truth…although she was upset that her boyfriend was gay she was happy that Logan finally accepted himself. After a very long discussion Camille and Logan settled on being friends and she went so far as to help Logan confess his feelings for Carlos…well that had been almost three months ago and Carlos is still clueless about how Logan feels.

"Logie you ok?" Carlos asked as he snapped Logan out of his thoughts

"Yeah I'm fine" Logan said as he started walking again

"I didn't mean to upset you" Carlos said as he caught up with Logan

"You didn't…can I ask you something?" Logan asked

"Sure Logie" Carlos said in a chipper voice

"How do you feel about gay people?" Logan asked

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked now confused

"I mean if one of your friends were gay…how would you feel about that? I mean would you still be friends with them?" Logan asked

"Yeah why wouldn't I be? They're still the same person" Carlos said as he jumped infront of the studio door so Logan couldn't open it

"Why did you do that for?" Logan asked

"Logie are you trying to tell me you're gay?" Carlos asked

"N-No I watched a documentary on the topic and I was just you know curious" Logan said hoping Carlos would believe him

"Ok?" Carlos asked more than told

"Well we better get inside" Logan said as he moved Carlos out of the way. After the boys were yelled at for being late Gustavo put them to work…meaning vocal recording, dance rehearsals it didn't seem like much, but when Gustavo was in a bad mood the work was always harder. Finally when they were done the boys were walking home when Logan decided to speak.

"Hey you wanna grab something to eat?" Logan asked

"Sure!" Carlos said with excitement, Logan and Carlos made their way down the street to one of Carlos' favorite places 'Corndog World'

"Logie can we go in there please" Carlos begged causing a smile to break out on Logan's face, he nodded and let Carlos lead the way inside, once seated a waitress came to take their order smiling when she saw Carlos.

"Hey guys I'm guessing we already know what we want to order?" asked the waitress as she smiled down at Carlos making Logan frown, he hated when they all went out and girls hit on Carlos.

"I want the corndog salute" Carlos said as he bounced up and down in his seat

"I'll take the mini corndogs please" Logan said, the tone in his voice not going unmissed by Carlos when the waitress left Carlos looked at Logan

"What's wrong Logie?" Carlos asked

"Nothing 'Litos" Logan said

"We didn't have to eat here if you didn't want to" Carlos said with a hint of sadness in his voice

"Really 'Litos its fine…I'm fine just tired" Logan said as he forced a smile on his face

"Ok….if you say so" Carlos said, soon the waitress returned with the food Logan and Carlos began to eat and after an hour Carlos was finally done.

"How can you eat all of those corndogs?" Logan asked in pure astonishment

"I-"Carlos began to say but was interrupted when their waitress came back to their table

"Hi I'm Lisa…um here" she thrusted a piece of paper at Carlos and ran away giggling leaving poor Carlitos confused, but Logan on the other hand he was pissed! How dare she come over and make a move on his Carlitos just how dare she! As Logan thought of ways to kill her he didn't notice Carlos looking at him and he also didn't feel the horrid face he was making either.

"Logie you ok?" Carlos asked

"I'm fine…let's go" Logan said as he got up, Carlos nodded and followed Logan out of the restaurant as they began to walk back to the Palm Woods Carlos noticed that Logan hadn't said anything to him since that Lisa chick gave him her number. Carlos felt bad he didn't like her hell he didn't like girls in that way at all! There was only one person for Carlos and his name was Logan Mitchell.

"Logie are you mad at me?" Carlos asked

"What? Why would I be mad at you?" Logan asked as he stopped and looked at Carlos for the first time since they left the restaurant, he saw the sad look on Carlos' face.

"You haven't said anything since that girl gave me her number" Carlos said as he looked at his feet

"I-I haven't?" Logan asked, Carlos shook his head he really didn't want Logan to be mad at him just the thought of it made his eyes water

"If you want her number I'll give it to you" Carlos said

"I don't want her number" Logan said as he walked to Carlos

"Then why are you so mad?" Carlos asked

"I'm not I'm just" Logan said until Carlos cut him off with his lips, Carlos kissed Logan hard he wanted him to know how he felt knowing this was going to be his last chance to do so. When they pulled apart Logan looked at Carlos with wide eyes.

"What was that?" Logan asked

"Me kissing you" Carlos said

"B-But why?" Logan asked

"Because I wanted to" Carlos said with red cheeks

"Carlos-"Logan tried to say until Carlos cut him off

"I like you Logie" Carlos said

"Like as a boyfriend?" Logan asked

"Yeah…and I know that you don't like me in that way, but I had to tell you Logie or well you know show you" Carlos said

"What made you tell me now?" Logan asked

"I don't know…just forget it happened ok" Carlos said as he began to walk but was grabbed by Logan and pulled into a kiss, when they pulled away Logan smiled

"I like you too 'Litos" Logan said

"Really?" Carlos asked

"Yes really…w-will you be my boyfriend?" Logan asked, Carlos squealed and jumped in Logan's arms

"So I take that as a yes?" Logan asked as he was being covered in kisses by his boyfriend

"Yes!" Carlos said as he continued to smother Logan with kisses

**End of Flashback**

"And that is the story of how we got together" Logan said, but only heard snores he looked at Carlos and saw that he was asleep, Logan chuckled and gave Carlos a kiss on the forehead…he just hoped Carlos would be ok while he was gone.

**Ok I know this sucked...I know it did so not sure if I'm going to finish it so please give me some feedback…thanks :)**


End file.
